pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America
Captain America, the alter ego of Steven Rogers (in some cases Steven Grant Rogers), is a fictional superhero from comic books published by Marvel Comics . These days Bucky (James Buchanan Barnes) in favor of Captain America and is known as Steve Rogers Captain Steve Rogers. It was designed by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby and first appeared in Captain America Comics # 1, then published by Timely Comics (the company that eventually would become Marvel Comics). Contents * 1 Publication history * 2 Biography ** 2.1 Early life ** 2.2 The Second World War ** 2.3 Successors Rogers ** 2.4 The return of Steve Rogers ** 2.5 Death and return * 3 Powers and abilities * 4 Shield * 5 Ultimate Captain America * 6 Captain America in other media ** 6.1 Series ** 6.2 Movies * 7 External links Official History Captain America was one of the most popular superheroes of Marvel Comics (then Timely Comics) during the Golden Age of superheroes. Captain America was at one of the many patriotic superheroes that were introduced before and during the Second World War . In the first comics he also fought regularly against Nazi 's, Japanese and other enemies of America and the Allies. After the Second World War, when its popularity waned with the superheroes, Captain America led the first Timely / Mavel superhero team All-Winners Squad in the two adventures from this team were released. In his own comic book series Captain America focused on criminals and communists during the Cold War . The original comic book series finally ended after 75 share in 1950 . Captain America was briefly re-released in a strip along with the original Human Torch and Namor in 1953 . This strip but sold very poorly and character disappeared for a time from the world of comics. Captain America returned to the comics in Part Four of the comic book series The Avengers . It was announced that fell and decades frozen in a kind of suspended animation has spent during the last days of WWII Captain America of an experimental plane in the Atlantic. After leading the Avengers to take on the increased popularity of Captain America among comic readers quickly, after which Marvel again launched a separate comic book series with him in the lead, this time written by Stan Lee . Even today delves Captain America regularly in various Marvel comics. In early 2007, the original Captain America, Steve Rogers, was murdered. At the end of the Civil War was Steve Rogers (Captain America) commissioned by the Red Skullshot by a sniper (Cross Bones) after he was arrested by the government. Steve Rogers survived the attack, but was then closely by three shots in the chest mortally wounded. The alleged offender is Sharon Carter (presumably they did this under the influence of her psychologist who is actually Dr. Faustus). The news even made the national newspapers and news channels in the US The story was conscious, despite recommendations published by Marvel to strip a lot of traders to buy, sell out quickly.A new edition was almost immediately announced prices on auction site eBay speculators, however, were soon raised to bizarre heights. Marvel at that time indicated that Steve Rogers will never return from the dead, although this has now been proven wrong. The news about the death of Captain America (Steve Rogers) was first announced on CNN. Biography Early life Steve Rogers was born during the Great Depression in New York . His father died when Steve himself was a child, and his mother when he was a teenager. In 1940 Steve was trying shocked by the news about the rise of the Nazis in Europe, to enlist in the US Army. Because of his weakness and the fact that he was often ill, he was refused. An army officer, General Chester Phillips, Steve then offered the opportunity to still serve his country by taking part in a secret military project called "Operation Rebirth." Steve agreed and was taken to a secret laboratory in Washington, where he was introduced to Dr. Abraham Erskine (code name: Prof. Reinstein), the inventor of the so-called "Super Soldier Serum". A new military weapon that people could turn into perfect soldiers. After weeks of testing Steve was administered and the serum was exposed to "Vita-radiation", a special type of radiation that the enhanced effect of the serum on the body. Steve came back from the Vita-radiation chamber emerges with a body that could be as perfect as a human being is possible. However, a Nazi spy had seen the whole project and murdered Dr. Erskine undergo shortly after Steve had his change. Because Dr. Erskine experimental formula had not yet put to paper, Steve was the only Super Soldier. World War II Since the other Super Soldier serum could be more, the US government decided to just make the best of the only Super Soldier they had left. Steve underwent a harsh military training where he learned, among other military strategies and combat techniques. His first mission was against a Nazi agent called the Red Skull . To let him become a symbol for America and counterpart of the Nazis, Steve his famous red, white and blue costume (clearly based on the American flag) and the new name Captain America. During the rest of World War II Captain America served as a super hero and a symbol of America's freedom. However, in the last few days of the war went wrong during a mission to a bomb-laden aircraft launched by dismantling the Nazi Baron Zemo Heirich. The plane exploded with Captain America still on board. The blast came his assistant to Bucky and Captain America himself ended up in the icy water of the Sea (according to some accounts the Atlantic , according to other Channel ). However, the Super Soldier serum Captain America kept alive and he ended up in a sort of suspended animation. Successors Rogers Fearing that the news about Captain America's "death" the morale of the US military would harm did President Truman , William Naslund, another golden age superhero, the role of Captain America take over. He continued the replacement Captain America even after World War II, as the leader of the All-Winners Squad . In 1946 , however, Naslund was mortally wounded by an android. After Naslunds death took "Jeffrey Mace", aka "Patriot", the role of Captain America itself until 1953. In 1953 found a man (who later became known as "The Grand Director ") in a few files in Nazi Germany, the long-lost formula for the Super Soldier serum. Since he was a huge fan of Captain America he went with this formula to the US government's proposal to be the next Captain America. Since the US at that time a symbol needed for the Korean War, the government agreed to. The man underwent plastic surgery to look like Steve Rogers and even took his name and identity over. However, the war ended prematurely after the project was shut put. Despite this, the man himself to administer the serum and become the new Captain America in the fight against communism. He forgot where only undergo treatment with Vita rays. Therefore, the serum began to show effects which the man made enormous paranoid. He began to attack everyone around him. He was arrested this. Years later he managed to escape, but was defeated by the now returned Steve Rogers. The return of Steve Rogers The Avengers # 4 found the Avengers the frozen body of Steve Rogers in the North Atlantic. After the ice by means of Namor melted and Rogers awoke from his apparent death, he told the Avengers on his latest failed mission. Then he was offered to become a member of the Avengers, which he accepted immediately. He even took an early lead on the team itself. During the Civil Wars Captain America was the leader of the heroes who oppose the Registration for supermen. He even left the Avengers and founded the Secret Avengers on a team of heroes who were also against the law. Death and return After the Civil Wars Steve was arrested for his part in the war. While he was discharged, he was shot by a sniper and died from the injuries. In the superhero community was shocked by his death. His body was buried in Arlington National Cemetery, beneath a monument. What most do not know is that the body under this monument is false. The real body of Steve Rogers is buried at the place where the Avengers had found him frozen. Shortly after Captain America's death gave a lawyer Iron Man a load pictures of Captain America and his old helper Bucky , taken during World War II. The photos was a note in which Steve Rogers to Iron Manasked Bucky, now was known as the Winter Soldier, "save" and the Captain America identity to be passed. Bucky accepted this offer became the new Captain America. After some time it became clear that the weapon with which the captain was slain possessed special properties and that he could possibly be saved. The weapon was designed by the Red Skull and Captain America had then was hit by it are essentially adrift have become over time. This manifested itself again on various critical moments in his life. He managed to get the Captain as it were, to the current time, and he was brought back to life in a practical sense. However, he did not take the role of Captain America again, but instead became the new head of SHIELD, while the Captain Barnes continued. But he helped to bring together again the Avengers. During the Fear Itself storyline, he took the identity of Captain America again on the seriously injured Barnes. Powers and abilities Captain America has no extraordinary superpowers like most superheroes. But thanks to the Super Soldier serum he has changed from a weak young man into the "perfect man." Captain America is so intelligent, strong and fast as the maximum possible for a human being. The serum also strengthened its metabolic functions, which prevent the build up of toxins in the muscles, causing his stamina of ordinary people far exceeds. He is immune to many diseases. Rogers experiences in combat and military training make him the perfect strategist and commander. For many superheroes in the Marvel universe, Captain America what Superman is for DC Comics . He is regarded as a living legend by many other superheroes, including Spider-Man . Shield Captain America's biggest weapon is his shield, which can be used both defensively and offensively. In his career as a superhero, he has been using different types of shields, but the best known is the round disc shield, which he still used today. This shield was used for the first time in Captain America Comics # 2. The shield was created by the Metallurgist Dr. Myron Maclain, commissioned by the government had to design an indestructible armor for the military. He experimented before with an alien named Vibranium metal, found in a meteorite in the African country of Wakanda . Maclain tried to merge the Vibranium with an iron alloy. During the trial he fell asleep, and on waking it actually turned out to be successful. However, he failed to repeat the process, since the merger apparently an unknown additional element was needed that, while he was sleeping, accidentally in the mix had ended. Maclain therefore used the only super-formed metal that he had to Captain America's shield. In later years Maclain continued to try to make the alloy again, among other things resulted in the discovery of Adamantium . Thanks Vibranium can shield absorb almost any blow or other form of kinetic energy and withstand tremendous forces without Captain America gets hurt. The shield also has great aerodynamic properties and can also be used as a weapon discus. After Captain America in the ice was found and awoke again, Tony Stark improved the shield even further by adding electronic and magnetic components that Captain America's shield could continue to send after he has discarded. In Fear Itself storyline shield was destroyed, but later restored by Asgaridaanse blacksmiths, who include some Uru (the metal which is made Thor's Hammer) with added. Ultimate Captain America The Ultimate Marvel version of Captain America was created by Mark Millar and Bryan Hitch , based on the original character. He first appeared in "Ultimates # 1". In this version, Steve Rogers is a volunteer, those months of treatment with steroids, operations and the Super Soldier formula sets, to be Captain America. As in the original comics he has in the beginning a helper named Bucky, but this version of Bucky is just a photographer Captain America follows everywhere. During his last mission during World War II he makes in Iceland defuse a prototype hydrogen bomb, but the explosion hurls him to the Arctic in which he for years in a frozen state in a species survives apparent death, until he 57 years later by Tony Stark ( Iron Man ) is discovered. The Ultimate version of Captain America is more politically and morally conservative than his counterpart from the original comics. He is also less restrained in the use of violent solutions to problems. His costume has remained largely unchanged. After being awakened from suspended animation, Captain America is one of the first members and also field commander of the supermen team the Ultimates. Captain America in other media Series * Captain America was one of the recurring heroes of the series The Marvel Super Heroes * Captain America has guest-starred on the following series: ** Spider-Man (animated series 1981) (episode: "The Capture of Captain America") ** Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (episodes: "7 Little Superheroes" and "Pawns of the Kingpin") ** X-Men (episode "Old Soldiers") ** Spider-Man (episodes "The Cat," "Six Forgotten Warriors" part 3 t / m 5 and "Secret Wars" part 1, 2 and 3.) ** The Avengers: United They Stand (episode "Command Decision") ** X-Men: Evolution (episode "Operation Rebirth"). * Captain America is playing a role in the animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes . Movies * in 1944 there appeared a series of films about Captain America. Many of the original story was omitted herein. As Captain America was in these films actually a government agent named Grant Gardner. Even his famous shield did not appear in the films. * In 1979 he published two television films about Captain America: Captain America and Captain America II: Death Too Soon , both with Reb Brown in the lead. * In 1990, the direct-to-video movie Captain America with Matt Salinger in the lead. The film received negative reviews. * Captain America took part in the animated Ultimate Avengers and Ultimate Avengers 2 * Captain America is played by Chris Evans in movies Captain America: The First Avenger in 2011 and The Avengers in 2012. He also plays the lead role in Captain America: The Winter Soldier which was released in 2014 and Avengers: Age of Ultron in 2015 true. Category:Super Heroes from Marvel Comics Category:Personification Category:American comic series Category:Character from comic strip